YuGiOh! Forbidden Treasures
by Jedi Master1
Summary: Dark Items and Yami Yugi
1. Default Chapter

Okie, Peoples! This is my first story so Please R&R.

Prologue

Millenas ago, when the millennium Items were created, in secret were created the Dark Millennium Items (or Dark Items for short) * A/N: The Dark Items are not evil, only the people. To keep balance in the universe. These items were hidden opposites of the millennium items. They all ended up in a small ghetto city called Inglewood where some teenagers found this treasure. Where the Dark and Millennium Items would unite for the first time. 

Now

First, Rei (that's me) received the Dark To and Ring.

Then Claudia received the Dark Puzzle.

Next, Alicia got the Dark eye.

Now, Kira got the Dark Scales.

They all received them on the same day at the same time of day. The next day, Rei saw Claudia. 

Hi! Said Rei. 

Hey! Said Claudia. 

 Rei saw Claudia had something on her neck. 

Oh. What that's? said Rei. Then Claudia showed Rei the Dark Puzzle. Then immediately, Rei's Dark Ring reacted and called the Dark Rod.

Whoa! You got two? That's Kool1 said Claudia. The bell rang. 

Whoa! Said Rei. The Rei used the Dark Magic to hide his items. Their first period teacher said that they were getting two new exchange students. First came Seto Kaiba then came Yugi Moto. Claudia's heart melt as soon as she saw Yugi. Then the teacher asked if anyone would volunteer to show the new kids around the school. As soon as she said that the Dark Items made Rei and Claudia raise their hands. The Teacher said ok. Then the bell rang and lass ended and Claudia, Rei, Seto, and Yugi walked out of class. Then all of the items went crazy. Then they went to a world where the two realms of light and Dark met. 


	2. Ch 2

Ch. 2

We are introducing some new characters. 

Meanwhile on the other side of school.

Hi! Said Alicia

Hi! Said Kira

Kira saw something on Alicia's eye. 

What's that? asked Kira

A Dark Eye. Said Alicia. Immediately Kira's Dark Scale came to her. Then they were talking about how they got the dark items and the same time of day and other girls stuff. Then the bell rang. Their firs period teacher said that they would have new exchange students. One of them was Joey Wheeler and Bakura. She asked who wanted partners for the projects. Alicia and Kira were drooling over the two new guys and said "We'll do it". "Ok" said the teacher. 

Then as class ended, the items activated and went to the same weird dimension that Yugi, Claudia, Seto, and Rei were. When they got there they saw the other four and ran to them, trying to figure out where is it that they were. 

Jami was wandering all alone, like usual, cuz she didn't have any friends. Then she saw a new girl walking around.

Are you lost? Said Jami

Yea! Said the new girl. Then the Millennium and Dark Necklace reacted. Then they also went to the world that everybody else was in. So there they all were Rei, Claudia, Alicia, Kira, Jami, Seto, Yugi, Joey, Bakura, and Isis. Then they all used their magic to survive this world. Then an image that was half shadow and half light appeared. He said you are the chosen ones, but only some of you can remain. You must Duel your counterparts. Yugi vs. Claudia, Rei vs. Seto, Rei vs. Bakura, Kira vs. Joey, and Jami vs. Isis. 


	3. Kira's Duel

Ch. 3 "Kira's Duel"

Kira stepped up to her side of the stadium. Her dark Scales was glowing dark black, ready for her to unleash its power, but her heart wasn't completely in the Duel.

Joey stepped from the shadows of his side, his eyes filled with determination and a grin brighten is face.

"Alright, lets get this thing started! I got cartoons to watch and I am not banging my head for missing another episode!"

Kira frowned, "Do you really wanna eliminate me? I mean, what have I done to you? I've done nothing but be nice to ya! She crossed her hands and turned around. "You are such an ass"

Joey blinked, "Um…wha?

"No reply? See! You just proved my point!"

"Hey! The guy says duel, we duel, ok?"

"What if I don't want to duel?"

"Why not?"

"Because if you win, I get booted and if I win, which I will, you get booted!

"So then what's the problem? If you are so confident I'm gonna lose, Jus Duel!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because if you go, I'll never see you again!" She stopped, her eyes wide open. Did she just say that?

Joey had a similar expression on his face, "W…What?"

Kira faced him, but her eyes glanced on her cards as she began to shuffle them. Her face was turning pink. 

"Never mind...Let's just Duel" She drew five cars

Joey shuffled his cards and drew five cards as well. "Never see me again?" What does that mean? He thought. 

"You can have the first turn" she said, still looking at him.

Joey looked at her. "No, I can't."

"Why?" She looked at him finally. 

"Cause I don't want you to go."

"Why?" She repeated.

"Cause you're too cute to beat."

She smiled at him and he gave her a soft smile back. He had such a nice smile and she had such beautiful green eyes.

Kira's smile faded.

"but we can't just not duel! We gotta Duel…"

Joey thought for a moment. "Ok…"

"Then we duel!"

Kira was shocked. "What???"

Joey smirked. "We'll duel, but neither of us will lose."

"How?" Kira blinked, still a little confused.

"Well just say it was a draw." He grinned for his excellent idea.

"Won't the kick us both  out?"

Joey froze." You just had to put me down."

"Sorry." She laughed.

Joey thought for a moment. "Well it is a risk I'm willing to take."

Kira smiled. "Me too."

They both just took a moment, looking at each other and smiling.

"Lets just get outta here." Joey said finally. 

The both told the figure that their duel had been a draw, but the figure knew the truth. 

He said." Because you were willing to take a risk, your items are to become one and the same." Then the two items reacted and it looked like they melting with each other. Now the millennium scales were mix with black and gold. 

" You will never be lost from each other as long as you keep the items."

Joey and Kira were thankful and went to go see the friend in the other duels. 

While on the street Wimps was going to go see Rei. Then a limo stopped him. It was Pegasus! The Shadi appeared and Wimps dark key reacted and they went to the same dimension where the figure explained everything to them. Now Alicia could have her duel and Wimps would duel Shadi. 


End file.
